blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Coding Shop
Here is your go-to spot for page designs! It's simple - find what you like, copy the coding, paste it to your page, and fill up the content. You may add your own designs too under a new heading. Fursona Designs Steppy's Designs Enjoy! Appearance Personality Family & Friends History Gallery Trivia Appearance Personality Family Friends History Trivia Gallery . Wollow's Designs TitlE content content content content content content content content content content content TitlE content content content content content content content content content content content TitlE content content content content content content content content content content content ' Icy's Designs This is a diagonal blue gradient with black text. I don't remember what font it is. Please remember to credit me! Helpful critiscism is also welcome - I'm fairly new to coding.. Description Content Personality Content On the Blog Content On the Wiki Content Gallery Content Trivia Content Description Stuff Personality More stuff On the Blog Even more stuffs On the Wiki Blah Gallery Merp Trivia Wheeee Fallen's Designs Do credit, please :) this is here for the text - this is here for the text - this is here for the text This is here for the text Stoatie's Designs Please keep the credit at the end. Thanks. WELCOME TO (your name goes here)'S FURSONA PAGE'If your page has a free-range version, link it here!Feel free to change the color and font of this design if you apply it somewhere. |-|Description= Filler text |-|Friends= *QWERTYUIOP *IDK *Barry B. Benson *Beep Beep I'm A Sheep *Meow Meow I'm A Cow |-|Gallery= |-|Add as many tabs as you like= Title says all. Coding by Stoatbramble of the BlogClan-2 Wikia. '(Your Name Goes Here)'s Page A Heading Stuff goes here Another Heading Stuff also goes here Yet Another Heading Even more stuff goes here Taking this design? Feel free to add more headings! Coding By Stoatbramble of the BlogClan-2 Wikia More designs coming soon... Streamy's designs Blue Feel free to change what you want! Put |-| if you want to add a new tab. When you're done, type without the ". Stuff= Insert stuff here insert more stuff here. This is a scrolling box, so as you fill up the box a scroll bar will appear |-| More Stuff= Insert stuff here insert more stuff here. This is a scrolling box, so as you fill up the box a scroll bar will appear Metallic Stripes Something stuff something else meep e v e n m o r e t h i n g s idk Insert Title Here Stuff put stuff here more stuff geese meep meeeep honkhonk honkwing's journey Purple Stripes Whatever todokete setsuna sa ni wa things what does the sheep say more things meh Peacock Feathers Things bla bla more things copy the above code to get more boxes Golden Sun blablablbalblbla Appearance umidk Personality stuffers bla merp Leaf's Designs Slytherin Stripes This is a semi-basic code, since I'm pretty new to this. I kind of wonder why I even put this here :P Name bleorp Appearance a spoopy ghost Personality ded Trivia i exist Other ...or do i? Ravenclaw Radials Yep, I'm continuing with the HP theme. This one's even simpler. Hooray. Name lalalalala Appearance boop Personality moo Trivia It's 00:22 rn Other You could also switch the colors around, if you wanted: ---- Gryffindor Gradients coming soon... Hufflepuff... something coming soon maybe Ooh, I wonder if a hexagonal gradient is possible... Edit: nope Sandy's Designs Feel free to mess with the colours to your liking :)! *insert your name here* is a fursona description cat with colour eyes. Personality In this section, describe your personality. Like maybe what you enjoy, what you've good at, etc. On the blog In this section, describe how you found the blog, what pages you're active on, when you joined, etc. On the wiki In this section, describe what you do on the wiki, like draw, code pages, welcome new members, etc. Trailing Stars In this section, describe your TS cameos. If you work a part in the graphic novel, put that in too. Friends In this section, your BlogClan friends would probably add themselves. If you want, add another heading called 'Real Life Friends' and add their names in. Remember to make up warrior names for them for safety! Quotes In this section, add some things you say in real life and around the blog. Ships If you're been shipped, you better put them here. Fanfictions In this section, put in some fanfics you wrote, on the blog, on the wiki, etc. Trivia In this section, type some facts about you like your birthday, your pets, where you live, etc. Gallery In this section, add some photos of your fursona, and maybe what you drew, etc. Coding done by Sandy For more designs, visit this link for more!! Shadow's Designs Feel free to tweak to your liking! More will be here soon! Fursona Content Stuff Content On the blog Content How I found warriors Content How I found BlogClan Content Trailing Stars Content Friends Content What people say about me Content Quotes Content Ships Content Trivia Content Fanfictions Content Coding by Shadow Crystie's Designs Here's my coding, yay! Plz keep the credit! :P Fursona Content. Personality Content. On the Blog Content. How I Found Warriors Content. How I Found BlogClan Content. Trailing Stars Content. BlogClan Friends Content. Irl Friends Content. What Others Say About Me Content. Quotes Content. Ships Content. Trivia Content. Fan Fictions Content Coding by Crystie Flighty's Design! Pls credit me! I tried my best! All about me! blah blah Fursona yeet yeet BlogClan .... Friends Fanfiction Triva Coding By Flighty Ivyne's Designs Please, if you use any of my designs, keep the "Coding by the lovely Marrowfrost - Hazelholly~" thing in. I didn't go through all that work for nothing. Feel free to change the colours if you so wish, change the "title" to whatever section you're using. Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Coding done by the lovely Marrowfrost - Hazelholly~ Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Coding done by the lovely Marrowfrost - Hazelholly~ Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Coding done by the lovely Marrowfrost - Hazelholly~ Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Title type stuff here Coding done by the lovely Marrowfrost - Hazelholly~ Fanfiction Outlines Wollow's Designs Go into Classic Editor and then the Source Editor to copy the code, there are some notes >.< { {DISPLAYTITLE:-TITLE-} } -TITLE- FANFICTION BY EXTRAINFO Mysterious foreshadowing... CHAPTER TITLE Chapter Coding by Willowpaw Steppy's Designs . foreword//table of contents __TOC__ write the story here author's note Icy's Designs Put it here Streamy's designs Insert title here Stuff= Insert stuff here insert more stuff here. This is a scrolling box, so as you fill up the box a scroll bar will appear |-| More Stuff= Insert stuff here insert more stuff here. This is a scrolling box, so as you fill up the box a scroll bar will appear Sandy's designs Please credit me! Insert title here Introduction stuff Chapter 1 chapter 1 story chapter 2 More on... Author's Note blahblahblah Gallery Potatobrine.png|bleh A potato flew around my room.gif|potatoeeeee YOUAREAPOTATOYEET.gif|potatomore Userpages Steppy's Designs about you favorite pages conclude ☙ About Me ❧ text ☙ Fan Fictions ❧ text ☙ Friends ❧ text ☙ My Favorite Pages ❧ text Wollow's Designs YouR NamE Hello. This is content, and content, and content. 'Tis very contentious. You put your introramble here. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, RP characters, links to stuff, etc. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, RP characters, links to stuff, etc. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, RP characters, links to stuff, etc. If you want to add more content, just look in Classic Editor's source mode. There'll be a comment there with the code you need. Icy's Designs Put it here Requests Wollow Err so requests Tell me what page to code and the basic color/theme you want (for example, purple, underwater, etc.) You can ask for specifics as well, but I can easily work off of a simple idea. I also do chatskins, and for those you should also tell me the basic color/theme (and any specifics, such as what background image, if you'd like) Steppy Just tell me what you want your coding to look like, and please be specific because if you aren't, I will probably pester you with questions or just decide myself and then you won't like it. I do signatures and page/profile/fursona design and I suppose I'm experienced since I've been doing this for a year, so...yeah. Sandy Tell me what font and colours would you like! I'm taking requests currently (May 2019)! Crystie Tell me the color or theme, font, and coding style. So... yay! :P Shadow Tell me the colors, font, borders and etc. Try to be specific, because I'd like to get it just the way you want it c: Flighty Tell me the color, font, etc, be specfic, and it will be done so... yeet!!! Category:Shop Category:Collaboration Category:Coding Category:Browse